


Ultimate Father Figure

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aromantic, Coming Out, Exploring Sexuality, Homophobia, Transgender, transition talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Yan talks about her transition and helps Eric figure out the words for his sexuality.





	Ultimate Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month babey

Eric and Yan lay on the cool, polished floor of the library for some privacy. 

Eric found that plaiting Yans hair was a far more productive nervous habit than tearing another blanket to shreds, or biting his nails, or picking at his skin until it... well, nonetheless, even though Yan was technically younger than him, she’d adopted him as her baby brother and they got along like a house on fire.

They often talked about how they were treated like children in the house, and all the things they’d endured. Eric asked lots of questions about Yans senpai, which she thoroughly enjoyed. Eric just liked being able to make someone smile. There were some things he didn’t understand about her, but he also didn’t need to understand to love her.

“So yeah, it was extra weird because I came here and it’s only dudes, and I get that face staring back at me all the time, with all their facial hair and square jaws and muscles and... it’s weird but I’m also glad that I’m not like that as much anymore. Like, I dodged that bullet, y’know?”

Eric hummed, nodding. Yan had somehow ended up talking about her transition, the small steps she’d taken so far. 

“And when dad paid for the laser hair stuff, that was huge. It was my biggest thing, and now I can just... exist with my face without feeling disgusted. Like, not having to look at my face and shave and... ugh. I’m going back in six months for a revision just to keep the prickle shit at bay. But damn.”

Eric tilted his head. He had been sitting behind Yan, since she had been starting to grow out her hair, and then he didn’t have to worry about eye contact. He could hear her smiling talking about her better experiences anyway.

“Dad... you mean Wilford?”

Yan giggled.

“Yeah, he’s basically my dad.”

Eric sighed through his nose.

“My dad didn’t do anything like that. After the accident, he got me the cheapest prosthetics he could find and sent me off to school so I could learn to do TV like him. It was... it was really hard on him.”

Yan tsk’d.

“Dude, sounds like it was way harder on you.”

Eric shrugged silently, and Yan took his lack of an answer to turn around and face him.

“Hey. You went through some shit, okay? Besides, you have a way better dad now!”

Eric looked at her, a little panicked.

“W-what?!”

“Come on, as if Wilford hasn’t basically replaced Derick as the Ultimate Father Figure in your life by now.”

Eric blushed. He wasn’t sure why.

“I-I mean... maybe. Wilfords never teased me for not, you know, bringing a girl home or-or whatever...”

Yan paused.

“Your dad gave you shit for being gay?”

Eric waved his hands.

“No, no! Nothing like that! I mean, I never really told him, I-I never really... figured it out?”

“So you’re not gay? Bit of a change around here, heh.”

Eric wrapped his arms around himself, looking troubled, yet thoughtful.

“Girls are fine, but I don’t... I don’t look at them the way my dad does.”

Yan rolled her eyes, thinking about how sleazy Derick must be that innocent little Eric notices him ogling.

“Okay, what about guys?”

Eric stayed silent.

“Or maybe... one specific guy, huh?”

She wiggled her eyebrows, a technique picked up from Wilford, and immediately Eric’s blush deepened, shoving his hands into his lap. 

“Well... okay, maybe, but it’s different. You know... you know how Wilford looks at Dark? Or Anti? Or... the way you talk about your senpai?”

Yan nodded.

“I don’t... understand. I don’t think I get that. The gooey stuff.”

At first, Yan looked a tad lost, but then something clicked, and she exclaimed.

“Oh! You don’t get romantic attraction! Aromantic! That’s the word!”

Eric looked slightly less troubled at her wording. That was progress.

“But you still wanna dick down the dudes?”

Yan had a cheesy grin.

Eric’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Okay, okay, you want to GET dicked down by dudes, got it.”

Eric waved his hands around in protest yet again, more erratic this time.

“Not-not so loud, Yan!”

A voice boomed through the library.

“Not so loud about what, children?”

Wilford, of course, stomped into room while Eric was red as a tomato and Yan looked all too satisfied with herself.

“Oh, hey dad! We were just talking, that’s all!”

Wilford crouched down next to the both of them.

“Oh? Sounds rather juicy, if I do say so.”

Yan leaned over to Wilford, cupping her hand over her mouth and whispering into his ear. Wilfords eyebrows furrowed, before standing up again.

“Well of course I shall leave you two to it then! But don’t forget, if you ever need any advice, don’t hesitate to come to me. I consider myself to be an expert on these things, don’t you know!”

Yan slapped the back of Wilfords leg and he chuckled as she made a sound of disgust.

“Dad! Gross!”

Wilford went to walk right out as quickly as he came in, but he turned on the spot, addressing Eric, who trying to bury his head in his hands.

“And that goes for you too, son.”

Eric felt his heart do... something. It was something nice. It felt warm.

And then Wilford disappeared.

“Wh-What did you tell him?!”

Yans expression switched scarily fast from disgusted to proud.

“Told him it was strictly Bottom Business.”

Eric wanted to shout of embarrassment.

Although, he supposed if that was really all the coming out he needed to do, then it wasn’t all bad. Having a word for how he felt was... nice. So was having a cool dad, an amazing sister, and the weirdest family ever.


End file.
